Oracle Files: Madame Xanadu
Characters * Jason Blood * Heretic * Madame Xanadu * Etrigan * Deadman Location * Gotham City, NJ VOX Archive * Deadman: water splashing, footsteps In a hurry there, are we? This alley is a dead end. * Heretic: Dead end? scoff Out of my way, or you are a dead man... unsheathed * Deadman: Funny choice of words, friend. As it so happens, someone beat you to that, long ago. whoosh What did I just say? * Heretic: Give it time... I just cut you with the Sword of Salvation. Ghost or not, you're not going to like the- * Deadman: Ahh! scream, sizzle, crackle, poof * Heretic: chuckle Told you. * Madame Xanadu: footsteps That was not a nice thing to do, was it, Jason? * Jason Blood: No Nimue, it wasn't... Not, wise, either. Boston will be back and then he's likely to haunt your ass... Heretic. * Heretic: Perhaps you'd like to be cut, too? Is that it? * Jason Blood: You could try that, I suppose... But I promise you. I've had more experience with swordplay than you can fathom. * Madame Xanadu: Jason, as you did not bring a sword, maybe it's more practical to simply introduce Heretic to your friend? * Jason Blood: sigh Very well... folding Be a doll, Nimue. Hold these. throat Gone! Gone! The form of man... Rise, The Demon Etrigan! roar, crackle * Etrigan: I know names of those you've bled. Does the guilt hang o'er your head? There must be punishment for such sin... snort Stand down, fool, you cannot win! * Heretic: crackle, whoosh, flames dispersed, heat sizzle Am I supposed to be scared of a little fire? unfurls, mystic thrum, whoosh, whack, whoosh, roar, whack, snarl, cough, rope clinching, gag, whack, whack Go to sleep.snore, chuckle, scoff Now... what shall we do to you? water splashing * Madame Xanadu: You cannot do a thing to me... nor I to you. * Heretic: I'll be the judge of that mystic thrum What the-mystic thrum, grunt, groan The expletive?! * Madame Xanadu: The same curse that protects you from my magic, protects me from yours. As I said, we appear to be at an impasse. * Heretic: Well, then... If I can't kill you and you can't stop me... Maybe I'll just run your ugly friend through while he sleeps then. And let you watch. * Madame Xanadu: Blindness spares me that pain. Speaking of which... I can feel your torment. The Suit of Sorrows is rending your soul. When you do not feed it the suffering it asks it takes that price from within. That is where it draws its power from, you know this. Is this what compels you to such evil... or is it something else? * Heretic: Stay away from me... or next time, I will find a way to kill you and every one of your friends! My quarrel in Gotham does not concern you. Am I clear? footsteps Trivia and Notes * Story continues from Oracle Files: Boston Brand. * E.V.P. Filter stands for Electronic Voice Phenomenon, the method Oracle uses to record Deadman's voice. * Heretic appears next in VOX Box: Meeting of the Masks. * Debut of Etrigan. Links and References * Oracle Files: Madame Xanadu Category:Oracle Files Category:Jason Blood/Appearances Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:Etrigan/Appearances Category:Boston Brand/Appearances Category:Nimue Inwudu/Appearances Category:Dark Justice/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Judas Contract Storyline